User blog:Imouto-tan/Natalie Hathaway
Natalie Hathaway is a student at Private Himegami Academy and is currently the president on the student council and the head of the school disciplinary committee. Despite her sexy figure and perverted side, Natalie is unexpectedly still a virgin even with her veteran figure. She has an extreme fear of the paranormal, which often leaves her shivering and shaking in fear. She is the most mature looking member of the Private Himegami Academy's student council, and comes from an affluent family. However, her mind tends to follow the same paths as Issei, seemingly more so, and seems especially interested in bondage. She is close friends with Celia Kurami and Kotoha Takeshita. Background Appearance Natalie is a very beautiful and buxom young woman, platinum blonde hair, that reaches all the way down to her back. Her hair also covers all of her forehead, and even stretches down from the sides growing all the way below the ears. She also wears a black headband on top, although pieces of hair sticks out, She to has a fair complexion and slim figure yet toned body. In the academy grounds, Natalie is often seen wearing her school uniform, but she also has a swimsuit and lingerie as well. She is known for her attractive figure compared to other students (something that other girls like Chelia Amicus and Chiaki Kondō feel jealous of), which is surprising and ironic considering her rejection of sexually contact and courtship, not that she doesn't have a hidden perverted side. Natalie has confirmed that she started wearing bras in middle school meaning that she was an early bloomer. In her Mermaid form, rather than legs she has a orange fish-tail with pelvic fins. To allow her to survive underwater, she has gills on the side of her torso and webbed hands. Personality While at school, she acts like a stern, studious and chaste president of the Student Council and head of the school disciplinary committee, in-front of her parents influential parents, whom both care for her deeply but are super strict, Natalie is a soft-spoken and innocent yet strong willed and determined girl whose role is to get rid any materials that deemed obscene or lewd to not just the school, but also in the society as a whole. Despite being the daughter and heir of the wealthy Hathaway corporation, Natalie is far from spoiled. In fact, she is extremely generous and more than happy to use her wealth for the sake of her friends. She is also very cunning, mostly encouraging activities of the detentionaires and Kawaii Five-0 that involve some kind of other work that needs to be done. Behind her seemly prim and proper personality however hides a much bizarre attributes which is hidden away from the public. That personality however is one-sided known by a few people around her, especially I-shita who accidentally kissed her while saving her from the stalkers, which ironically somewhat arouses her. In this persona, Natalie is much more determinate-if not sadistic- to enforce the laws for the sake of "love" while attempting to capture Takashi's affection. She loves perverted and adult rated games and sexy things, but keeps this secret from those around her. She has expressed interest in things like having a futa as a friend with benefits, using enemas (for sexual purposes), exhibitionism and bondage (both as a submissive and as the dominant). Despite all of this she is easily flustered by romantic situations dealing with boys and sex. Powers Species-Shifting- She can shift from being a human, and a mermaid on a whim and back at any moment. Tropical Mermaid Physiology- She is half Tropical Mermaid which are a rare subspecies of Mermaid found within tropical waters, usually near or within coral reefs. Tropical Mermaids are capable of living in both fresh and salt waters, Tropical Mermaids are widely famed for they're beauty. Like all Mer-races, her body naturally secretes a slimy substance to keep her skin moist, which can sometimes attract slimes when they are nearby and her mucus also possesses cosmetic properties as well, making her popular among her friends that want her special massages. If not properly clothed in cold weather or hot weather, the coating will cause her to freeze quite quickly. Strangely, Natalie lactates despite not being pregnant; if she does not milk her breasts every three days, her breasts become swollen to the point of it being uncomfortable and lowering her agility in water. Her milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious. *Aquatic Adaptation- As a mermaid, Natalie possesses gills on the side of her torso, which allow her to breathe water. However, if she breathes chlorinated water it can be dangerous for her health. As long as her gills remain moist (which is easy because of her semi slimy skin) she can breathe on land. *Aquatic Life Communication- *Thermal Resistance- Because of her tropical mermaid heritage, Natalie is naturally resistant against cold and hot water and air. However, Natalie is not totally immune to extreme weather as temperatures below freezing will cause her discomfort and temperatures above 120°F can kill her. *Enhanced Beauty- *Speed Swimming- Since she is part mermaid swimming is as natural as breathing for Natalie. In fact, since she has gills swimming does indeed play a role in her natural breathing. Because of her fish tail, Natalie is naturally able to outperform Olympic class swimmers as she has incredible stamina, and can reach speeds of 65 kilometers per hour when in the water. Her tail is strong enough that it can propel her several meters out of the water high into the air so she may do tricks and flips and it gives her great agility while swimming. A powerful mass of muscle, it can knock people out cold in one strike. *Aquatic Life Manipulation- *Mark of Cecaelia- Like her mom, Natalie, has a reputation of being called a sea witch, a being that possesses vast power over the ocean tides, weather and moon, though there is no truth to these claims, rumors still persist. *Enhanced Condition- She is strong enough to lift small automobiles and to knock out enemies with one punch, she swims faster than a sailfish (which can reach speeds of 68 miles per hour), agile enough to dodge point blank attacks, and she has a strong healing factor. Other Abilities Herbalism- Natalie has near Encyclopedic Knowledge about many of the cures and remedies that mermaids use to treat illnesses. Her knowledge includes which medicinal herbs, when laced in pools of water, can cure almost any sicknesses. Marine Biology- Since Natalie has spent most of her life living in by the ocean she is very familiar with many different types of marine life that lives near the shore and around coral reefs. However, her knowledge is not perfect when it comes to organisms that are not shore or coral dwelling fish, one example is that she does not know the difference between a spider crab and a spider. Water Sensing- Natalie is somehow capable of sensing water from great distances, and quite possibly the water inside living creatures as well. Equipment Trivia *She enjoys the hot springs. *She is terrible in bowling. *Interestingly, Natalie has inverted nipples which naturally do not protrude from her breasts; the entire areola surrounding her teats protrudes out whenever she is stimulated. *Strangely she lactates and produces a larger amount of milk, despite not being pregnant. *She prefers tampons to pads. *The fact that Natalie has larger breasts than her mother's is because of her monster blood, as Mei-li notes in that all Monster Girls possess seductive bodies. **Chelia Amicus has stated that, even for a half-monster girl, Natalie is particularly seductive. *Natalie seems to have some sort of a masochistic side to her. She has dreams of having an unrequited love or being the victim in an Netorare situation and she is usually over enthusiastic about eating Rui's deadly cooking. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Joke Sheet